5ds acdemy
by yusei x akiza fan
Summary: in this story yusei and akiza the twins and their friends patty and dexter atind duel acdemy where all six teens discover powerful legand of good and evil fight for the world and all of them court in middle of it main parings yuseixakiza lunaxdexter leoxpatty
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In neo domino city 10 am sat Akiza izayoi who was waiting with her parents Hideo and Setsuko izayoi just till her best friend and her secret love Yusei fudo who was going to pick up her as they were running late to duel academy. Where he is Hideo as he was bad mood?

For some reason sit down dear said Miss Izayoi in a smug tone which made Akiza laugh at her parents. Then one the izayoi's servants walked in the room Mr and Miss Izayoi Miss Akiza and the servant said. Yes jean Miss Izayoi asked. Mister Yusei fudo has as arrived said servant.

Okay well then open the door but sir Yusei he's a star werewolf we know and don't forget that we are rose vampires yes sir as jean opened the door Yusei walked into the izayoi's living he walked up to Hideo and Setsuko and his best friend Akiza who he loved but he worries Akiza's too good for him.

I'm sorry for being late Yusei said smiling at Akiza who blushed happily to which also made him blush Yusei my boy how are you? Asked Hideo I'm fine sir thanks for asking Yusei said. oh Yusei said Miss izayoi he nervously are ready to date my draughter Akiza yet said Setsuko who can't resist to tease Yusei a bit as felted his face go red.

Sorry but t...Akiza and me we've got to duel academy ready Akiza ok she said ok as they left the izayoi's mansion both teens approached Yusei's (Aston martin 177 hyper car) sorry Akiza but my duel runner has broken down.

it's ok Yusei beside I know you see up my skirt Akiza said smirking as she felt herself blushing red as well as Yusei as did they drive up duel academy they see their young friends Leo and Luna and Patty and Dexter run up to them and wait until Akiza and Yusei park up and the girls walk up to Akiza will guys walk up Yusei who see Yusei with red on his face as well girls who also see Akiza with on her face as well.

Cool set of wheels big bro Leo said with a cheesy grin with Dexter nodding. Hey big sis are you all right Luna asked with patty nodding with understanding.

All Yusei and Akiza could was smile that them as Yusei locked** (**his Aston martin 177) and all six of the teen went to their classes around the duel campus Yusei Akiza wait up for us Leo said panting from running as he Dexter Luna Patty tried to keep up with both of the older teens.

Then out of know were came that asshole Sayer divine who with his hole gang who about to beat them up when the two young girls screamed loud enough that only Akiza and Yusei can hear!

On the side of the car park both of the older teens heard the screams that caused Akiza & Yusei to worry about their friends so deeply both changed into true forms Akiza into her rose vampiress form and Yusei into his star werewolf form Luna and Patty change into your vampiress's forms said Akiza telepathy also Leo and Dexter you to do the same thing and change into your werewolf's form said Yusei telepathy.

a/n sorry for the cliff hanger


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So which of you brats is next to die Sayer said while laughing. None of us are dying said all of four them together as they changed in to their true forms. We'll see said one of the gang members who smirked. You! Kill all four kids and meet us back at the (arcadia movement) said Sayer as he and his gang left.

Yusei and Akiza ran up to their young friends and hugged them gently before they stood in front to confront their enemy who are you? Said Akiza pissed well off! Ok said the mysterious figure as he dropped his hood Akiza was shocked as she sees her cousin Dan.

Why Dan she asks tearing up and then Yusei puts his arms around Akiza as she rested herself on his abs and chest. And Dan started to cry out in pain! Dan what's wrong Yusei asks worried about Akiza's cousin.

I'm fine Yusei Dan said angry at him for some unknown reason to which didn't want to do. I'm sorry Yusei for shouting that you Dan finished. Before he faded away to different place leaving Yusei worrying about his beautiful future girlfriend Akiza who is still crying on chest!

Akiza please stop crying Yusei asks gently and give her kiss on her cheek then nods towards twins and Dexter and Patty all are smiling and nod in understanding who walks towards their class rooms Leo and Patty go to duel class and Luna and Dexter physics class.

In the duel class room professor tanner was very annoyed that Patty and Leo arrived late for class sorry where sir for being late patty and Leo said ok but next time if you too are late both of you get detention professor tanner said.

In another a part of duel academy Luna and Dexter were running to their physics class when they bump in to blond haired women and a blue haired man holding hands together were sorry about that said Luna and Dexter together as they ran into their class and apologised to the teacher professor may and explained what happened early today that why were late. Ok Dexter and Luna now go and sit down said professor may in her soft voice.

Back in the duel academy park Akiza and Yusei were sitting down under one or the trees together and kissing when Akiza puts her arms around yusei's neck and he responds be wrapping his arms around her waist and both fell asleep together deeply and didn't care if they were court.


End file.
